Big Time Habit
by kaejay
Summary: Kendall had this annoying habit of making every guy around him question their heterosexuality. Kogan.


**Summary**: Kendall had this annoying habit of making every guy around him question their heterosexuality.  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own any part of Big Time Rush.

**A/N**: Okay, I'm back with another BTR story! :D I wrote a lot of this yesterday during the Oscars and finished it up today. I got the first line in my head and then the rest of the story kind of snowballed from there, haha. It started out as really lighthearted and fun but it gets a tad more serious near the end...not angsty, but just more serious. I must give credit where credit's due, so even though I have never so much as spoken to her, I must acknowledge folkloric_feel on LJ who's picspam/introduction to BTR gave me a bit of an idea for the "everyone is in love with Kendall" angle. Because really, every guy on this show is a little gay for Kendall ;) So thank you! :D Haha. A lot of this was also inspired by that look that Kendall gave Jo in Big Time Break after he says "I could do this all day". Damn that was hot :P I wouldn't have minded being Katelyn Tarver at that moment, hahah. Also I may have stolen one line from Sonny With A Chance...A+ if you can recognize it, hee. Anyways, this story is just a fun, fluffy Kogan oneshot, and I hope you like it! :)

x x x x x

Kendall had this annoying habit of making every guy around him question their heterosexuality.

This had been going on for as long as Logan has known him. It was a well-documented scientific fact that everyone, guys and girls alike, was a little bit in love with Kendall Knight.

Once his trademark sexy smirk was aimed your way, usually paired with a quirked eyebrow and a mischievous glint in his eye, you were a goner. Not one person has ever come up against the Kendall Charm and escaped without a little bit of their heart having been stolen by the leader of Big Time Rush.

Logan didn't even think that Kendall knew what he was doing. Hell, he didn't think half the people who were in love with him were even aware of it to begin with.

But Logan's observant. He catches James' longing glances in Kendall's direction; the way he spends more time in the bathroom in the morning than Mrs. Knight getting his hair just right; the way he always fights for that coveted seat next to Kendall. He sees Carlos' way of looking at Kendall so much like a puppy eager to please his master, ready to do whatever Kendall asks of him as part of their Scheme of the Week. Even Gustavo never stood a chance against Kendall; like Kelly, Logan saw the affection Gustavo had towards Kendall and the way Gustavo, dare he say it, actually liked him.

So yeah, Logan figured the blame for his current predicament lied squarely with Kendall Knight himself.

Because like all the others, Logan Mitchell was a little bit in love with Kendall Knight.

…Okay, scratch the 'little bit'. Logan was full-blown, head-over-heels in love with his best friend.

But here's the thing: Logan isn't gay. In fact, he likes girls a lot, thank you very much. He likes to think of himself as heterosexual with Kendall tendencies. 'Kendallsexual', if you will.

And thus it circles back around to Kendall's ability to make all guys who know him question their heterosexuality. Because if it weren't for Kendall's stupid cute smile and stupid cute hair and stupid sparkling personality then Logan would not have to deal with the fact that he is in love with his best friend. Who is a guy.

Stupid cute.

And if it weren't for this goddamn habit of Kendall's then he wouldn't have to deal with watching Kendall unknowingly charm every guy around him and these guys falling a little bit in love with him.

And yet, here they were.

It had started out as an innocent enough night. Carlos was hanging out with his dad, James and Camille were hanging out after another audition, and Katie and Mrs. Knight were having a 'girl's night out', whatever that means. So, Kendall and Logan were left on their own.

After much deliberation they decided to just go see a movie; Logan personally campaigned for this strictly because sitting in a dark movie theatre for 2 hours meant that the Kendall Charm would not be able to be used on either him or anyone in the general area.

Too bad he didn't take into account the concession stand guy.

"Yeah," Kendall smiled widely at the slightly awkward high school student standing behind the counter, listening with rapt attention, "we're in a band, Big Time Rush. It's pretty awesome."

"Wow, that's…awesome," Awkward Guy breathed, and Logan rolled his eyes at how he just about sighed dreamily as he gazed at Kendall. Logan crossed his arms over his chest and huffed impatiently, lightly tapping his foot on the floor hoping to get Kendall to hurry up so they could go see the damn movie already.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. All of a sudden he sat up a bit straighter and pointed to Awkward Guy as if he just had a brilliant idea. "Hey, you should come to a show sometime!"

Awkward Guy's eyes just about bugged out of his head in delight. "I would love that," he said slowly, punctuating each word.

Kendall fixed the guy with his most charming smile, completely oblivious to how another teenage boy's heterosexuality had fallen to the wayside, courtesy of one Kendall Knight. Although if Logan was being honest with himself he wasn't sure how much heterosexuality the guy possessed to begin with.

Logan scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes again. Kendall tore his eyes away from Awkward Guy and turned his most charming smile on Logan himself.

And just like that Logan felt like he swallowed his tongue as he tried to send the message to his brain that, hey, his body needed oxygen sometime soon, thanks.

"So, you want anything, Logan?" Kendall smiled at him and all Logan could do in reply was shake his head slowly back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Awkward Guy glare at him as Kendall put an arm around his shoulders, a common occurrence for the two of them.

"Okay, I'll just take a large popcorn," Kendall directed to Awkward Guy, who tripped over his own feet as he rushed to fulfill Kendall's request. After drowning the thing in butter faker than Heidi Montag's face, he thrust the bucket over the counter at Kendall.

"It's on the house," Awkward Guy said softly as he smiled shyly at Kendall.

Kendall's eyebrows rose in surprise and delight. "Wow, thanks dude. See you around."

And with that, Kendall pulled Logan away from the concession stand and his new biggest fan and drags them to the theatre. Logan's about 93 percent sure that if he turned around right now he would see Awkward Guy collapsed in a melted puddle of the floor, a common side effect of prolonged exposure to the Kendall Charm.

Kendall removed his arm from around Logan's shoulders (Logan tried not to frown at the loss of contact) and grabbed a fistful of popcorn, quickly shoving it into his mouth.

Kendall tilted the bucket towards Logan, the universal gesture of 'want some?' After short deliberation, Logan grabbed a couple pieces and tossed them in his mouth. He glanced at Kendall and smiled in thanks. Kendall responded by crossing his eyes and opening his mouth in crazy grin, half-chewed popcorn in full view. Logan couldn't help cracking up in response and Kendall's pleased smile brings a flush to Logan's cheeks.

The next two hours pass by uneventfully, unless you count the electric shock that ran through Logan's arm that one time he and Kendall accidentally brushed hands reaching for the popcorn at the same time. Logan thanked his lucky stars that in the darkness of the theatre there was no way Kendall could see blush that he felt emerge on his face.

As the credits rolled on screen Kendall and Logan followed the crowd of people out of the theatre, Kendall once again casually swinging an arm over Logan's shoulder. They pass the concession stand on the way out, and Logan sees Awkward Guy nearly pee himself in excitement as he catches sight of them. He also doesn't miss the glare that gets sent his way.

"Bye Kendall!" Awkward Guy calls to them with a smile that's a little too wide and a wave that's a little too enthusiastic, in Logan's (completely unbiased) opinion.

Kendall sends a warm smile his way (and really, Logan wouldn't have expected anything different) and says "see you around, dude" as he and Logan exit the theatre into the warm Los Angeles night air.

Logan chuckles softly to himself as he turns his head to look at Kendall. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Kendall drops the arm from around Logan's shoulder and looks at him in confusion. "No idea about what?"

"The effect you have on people." Kendall continues to look confused so Logan adds, "the concession stand guy?"

Kendall's brow remains furrowed in confusion. "Okay, I think I missed something."

"C'mon Kendall," Logan says, "You honestly haven't noticed that everyone in the world is pretty much in love with you?"

Kendall's brow shoots up in surprise; it's clear he wasn't expecting that answer. A couple seconds later he starts laughing. "What?!"

"Dude, I swear, every guy in the world loses part of their heterosexuality when they come into contact with you. It's like once someone has laid eyes on the Kendall smile it's all they can do not to jump your bones then and there. Like the concession stand guy."

Logan tries to say this teasingly, but there's a truth and jealousy just underneath the surface of his words. He hopes that Kendall doesn't hear it.

Kendall turns his head briefly to look behind them at the movie theatre that is slowly fading into the distance as if that will make sense of this entire conversation.

"I…you…really?" Kendall asks softly, gazing seriously at Logan.

"Yes, really. I know that you're completely oblivious and all, but it's true. Whether they realize it or not, everyone you've ever come into contact with is at least a little bit in love with you."

Kendall doesn't respond, and is quiet for the rest of the walk back to the Palm Woods. He seems lost in his thoughts, and Logan can't really blame him; I mean, how would you feel if you just found out that your smile could easily be considered a deadly weapon against heterosexuality?

Neither boy speaks the rest of the way back to apartment 2J. Logan is beginning to think that maybe he shouldn't have brought up anything in the first place when Kendall stops in front of the door to the room they both share and turns to him, giving him one of his award-winning smiles and lightly slapping him on the shoulder. "Night, Logan." Logan murmurs a response as he watches Kendall retreat into the bedroom.

Logan chooses instead to make his way over to the couch and flip on the TV to the History Channel (which Logan actually enjoys watching, thank you very much). He knows there's no way he'd be able to sleep right now, so Logan props up his legs on the coffee table as a special on Ancient Rome plays in front of him.

He tries to pay attention, really he does, but his gaze keeps straying to the door on the left and his thoughts keep turning to a certain blonde-headed best friend of his.

Oh yeah, it's gonna be a long night.

x x x x x

He awakens the next morning to someone lightly shaking his arm.

"Mmrfff," Logan mumbles into the couch cushions, which in his mind translated to 'get the fuck away from me and let me sleep'.

A boy's amused chuckle rings out above him and instantly Logan is wide awake, pushing himself up off the couch and coming face-to-face with Kendall. And by face-to-face, Logan literally meant face-to-face. He had apparently misjudged how far away from him Kendall was, and now their faces were less than an inch apart, noses almost touching, as they look each other in the eyes.

Logan's face instantly colors and his eyes flick down to Kendall's lips for a split second before he hastily backs away. Kendall just looks at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, about time you joined the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty," Kendall teased him as he settled next to Logan on the couch.

Logan turned away from Kendall and looked over at the clock underneath the television set. 10:30. Briefly Logan wondered how he was able to sleep so late before he remembered it was a Sunday and Gustavo had given them the day off from rehearsals. Shaking his head slightly to get rid of the last remnants of sleep, Logan glanced around the apartment to find it deserted except for him and Kendall.

"Where is everyone?" He asked curiously.

"The pool," Kendall replied simply. "I told them we'd come down as soon as I got your fat, lazy ass awake." Kendall leaned over to bump his shoulder playfully, and the same electric shock coursed through Logan as had last night during the movies.

Logan jumps up quickly from the couch, bouncing a bit on his feet to try to get rid of the awkward feelings. "Okay, cool, just let me get changed."

He crosses over to the bedroom and is vaguely aware of Kendall quietly following him. He kneels next to the dresser and is the process of pulling out a swimsuit and a T-shirt when he glances over and sees Kendall casually leaning against the doorframe, watching him with that ever-present sexy smirk on his face.

Stupid smirk.

"…May I help you?" Logan asks him with a raised eyebrow.

Briefly Kendall's eyes drop to the floor and Logan thinks maybe he's imagining it but he swears he sees a blush on Kendall's cheeks. But it disappears a second later and the sexy, confidant smirk is back on Kendall's face as he saunters over to Logan.

Logan feels himself standing up before he even consciously registers it, his clothes forgotten in the drawer and he feels himself unable to look away from Kendall's intense gaze.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Kendall begins as he continues to walk towards Logan. Logan, slightly unnerved, takes a couple steps back. "About what you told me yesterday."

"Uh…" Logan stammers. "Y-yeah?" What? You can't judge him. You'd be borderline mute too if Kendall was staring at you with those wide eyes with a slightly mischievous glint, slowly advancing on you like a predator after his prey.

Kendall seems to like Logan's reaction, because he smiles at the stuttering and continues to advance towards him.

"Well…what you said…about everyone I meet falling a little bit in love with me." Kendall takes one more step towards him. In response Logan takes one more step back and he feels his back collide with the wall behind him.

Logan doesn't exactly trust himself to form coherent sentences at the moment under the weight of Kendall's stare and decides instead to just nod his head, although the movement comes out a little more jerky than he intended. He hopes Kendall doesn't notice, but by the way his smile widens he thinks he did.

Kendall takes one more step towards him until there are only a couple inches separating them. He looks down at Logan and Logan is unable to look away. He can feel Kendall's hot breath hitting his face as the sexy smirk evolves into something more…shy.

"Well I was wondering…if it worked on you."

Logan gulped and his eyes widened in surprise. If he thought he had control over his arms at the moment he would pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Considering Kendall possibly reciprocating his feelings was something he had dreamed about many times, he honestly wouldn't be surprised if this were the case.

Logan's heart hammered in his chest and as he looked up at Kendall he was unable to respond.

Kendall, however, didn't give up. His eyes flickered down to Logan's lips for a brief moment before his head followed suit. Logan sucked in a breath as he watched Kendall get closer.

Kendall stopped with his lips mere millimeters away from Logan's. Logan knew what he was waiting for.

_Fuck it_, Logan thought as he closed the gap between them and crashed his lips to Kendall's. It was messy, with clinking teeth and bumping noses but eventually they worked it out and moved in sync with each other as hands tangled in hair and pulled the other impossibly closer. As far as first kisses go it was relatively chaste and over much too soon.

Kendall pulled away and smiled down at Logan and Logan totally did not let out a dreamy sigh as he leaned against the wall to keep his knees from buckling under him. He would deny that to his dying day.

"Well…I'll take that as a yes," Kendall smirked down at him as he reached out for Logan's hand and laced their fingers together.

Logan smiled back at Kendall and squeezed their laced hands, hoping that would convey all of the emotions that Logan was feeling at this moment.

Kendall's eyes held unabashed happiness, adoration, and promises for the future, and Logan knew the same was reflected in his own. As Logan contemplated the fact that his wildest dream had just come true, all he could think was one thing.

Maybe Kendall's annoying habit wasn't so annoying after all.

End.

**A/N**: Well, there it is! Hope you all like it. This is actually my time writing a legitimate slash fic, so I hope I did alright! I wasn't *completely* happy with it, and I'm still worried about it being slightly OOC, but I decided to just go ahead and publish it. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is very welcome. And please please please review! :D


End file.
